lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Bear of a Problem: Chapter 1: Old Memories and Guests
Chapter 1: Old Memories and Guests *I only own the ideas for the story. I do not own the the characters, locations, or events that are in either the books or the movies The Hobbit, or The Lord of the Rings books or movies. All characters, locations, and events in Tolkien 's books and the movies belong to their rightful and respectful owners. Tolkien's The Hobbit, and Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings All Rights Reserved.* CRASH! Bilbo jolted out of his chair as he heard a crashing sound from behind him. The source if the noise had been an old, emerald green vase that had fallen off the shelf. Bilbo also saw a broom lying next to the broken green clay pottery and he looked to his left. One of the side windows was open, with the wind blowing the curtains. It was obvious that the wind had moved the broom which had knocked the vase onto the floor. "Brrr! I should have closed the window earlier," Bilbo said as he went to close the window. The stars shined brightly as the Hobbit closed the window. He then proceeded to clean up the broken vase, then washed his hands, and returned to his chair. Bilbo sat quietly as he wrote some words down on a piece of parchment with a quill. He had been organizing some of his old papers for the past few days or so, and now was trying to organize the events of his old adventures. It had been a few years since he had returned to Bag End after the incidents of Thorin Oakinshield and his fellow dwarves had tried to take back Erebor from Smaug the dragon, and hopefully that would be last adventure that Bilbo would ever go on. The Hobbit was interrupted from his concentration when the clock chimed, and after realizing the time, Bilbo cleaned up his work area, blew the candles out, and went to bed. What Bilbo had not noticed however, was that the One Ring on the table had shimmered in the candlelight and let off an orange-red shine before the last candle was extinguished. *** Meanwhile, Gandalf sat in the library of Rivendell, reading a book about the Wood Elves, when a slight breeze caught his attention. "Gandalf!" the voice of Elrond called out as the library door was opened. Gandalf turned around d as the elf ruler of Rivendell Elrond, stood in the doorway. "Elrond, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Gandalf stated. "Normally I would ask you the same question. But since you are at least in here filling your mind the knowledge of books, I came to tell you that we may have a problem!" Elrond responded. Gandalf walked out of the library and followed Elrond as they spoke. "What problem do you speak of? Balin is now king of Moria, Thorin passed the ownership of Erebor onto his fellow dwarves, and everything is as it should be. What problem could possibly arise at this hour?" Gandalf commented. "Normally I would agree with you my friend, but we have some guests who say otherwise," Elrond replied calmly, his purple robes swaying as he walked. They then got to the open balcony areas of Rivendell and three visitors stood by the cascade of small waterfalls by the statues and giant tree. "Oh my. This is most unexpected," Gandalf said as he and Elrond made their way down the stairs and towards their guests. Standing in front of them was Bard the Bowman, Balin the King of the dwarf kind pm Moria, and The Eagle-King. Next Chapter: